


Fluffball

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga lies down on Kuroto's lap to have his ears cleaned. Where would this lead?





	

Who'd get their ears cleaned in a corporate office? Taiga himself, that's who. He supposed he had nothing better to do than to lie on Dan Kuroto's lap, on the cushy green couch in Kuroto's office's waiting room, and submit to whatever Kuroto had in store for him. 

When Taiga asked why Kuroto kept an ear pick among his office supplies, Kuroto replied, "I practically live here."

That made sense. What didn't make sense was what kind of kicks Kuroto would get from cleaning another man's ear, but Kuroto was seriously doing it anyway, as Taiga could tell by the feeling of Kuroto scraping the plastic pick along the shell of his ear. There was little else for Taiga to do except to make himself comfortable on Kuroto's lap, snuggling against the texture of Kuroto's skinny jeans.

At Kuroto's warning of "I'm going in," Taiga went stiff. He kept himself from making any sudden movements as Kuroto inserted the pick into his earhole.

Until today, Taiga never imagined that getting wax out of his ear could be a nerve-wracking experience. Once Kuroto had extricated the ear pick, Taiga seized the chance to extricate himself. 

"That's enough," Taiga said, turning to lie face up on Kuroto's lap so Kuroto couldn't get at his ear. "Go play house with your future wife." 

"Isn't that you, Dr. Hanaya?" 

Kuroto lowered the ear pick again, this time to use the end with the ball of fluff to tickle Taiga's throat. 

"HEY!" 

Taiga was about to squirm away when Kuroto removed the fluffball from Taiga's Adam's apple to press kisses there. When his kisses were getting too ticklish for Taiga, he moved up to kiss Taiga on the mouth, mercifully swallowing the embarrassing noises Taiga was making. 

Just like that, Taiga became more amenable to having his other ear cleaned (but not to playing as Kuroto's 'wife'). 

He turned on Kuroto's lap to give Kuroto access to his uncleaned ear, wondering if he had made the right choice. The answer seemed to be no as Kuroto fondled his ear and commented, "Your bunny ear is all red now." 


End file.
